Di Atas Angin
by Aoyama Akaii
Summary: Keluarga iblis tetap saja iblis. Tak akan ada rasa iba sesakit dan sesulit apapun keadaanku. Mereka tidak akan pernah mengerti. Onizuka. Aku benci nama itu


******Minna san, Ohayou, Konichiwa, Konbanwa. Perkenalkan, Aoyama Akai, anak baru disini dan ini fanfic pertamaku muncul di layar kaca rumah Anda. Hoho. ****Saudara-saudara, berrrrhati-hatilah membaca fanfic ini karena akan menganggu waktu dan kesehatan komputer ataupun hape Anda. ****Oke baiklah (?) sekarang kita langsung aja ke TKP!**

**DI ATAS ANGIN**

Suara langkah kaki dan gema roda menusuk telingaku. Tubuhku yang terbaring lemah pun dibawa olehnya. Ditambah teriakan seorang wanita paruh baya menambah rasa penasaran. Wanita itu meneriakan namaku. Semakin keras, telingaku semakin sakit. Aku ingin tahu siapa dia, tapi membuka mata pun tak bisa. Suara wanita itu lambat laun mulai mengecil, langkah kaki pun tak sebanyak pada awalnya.

Suster, tolong ambilkan ini, ambilkan itu. Hanya itu yang aku dengar saat seseorang sedang bermain dengan tubuhku. Apa yang dilakukannya? Aku berusaha membuka mataku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Meski terasa berat, tapi aku berhasil. Ya, mata sipitku melihat seorang dokter dan dua orang suster sedang berada di depanku. Aku bingung, separah itukah lukaku hingga tangan sang dokter pun berlumuran darah begitu banyak? Tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sakit. Pandangan pun tampak kabur. Suara di ruangan ini semakin tak terdengar. Mata pun terasa berat. Dan akhirnya, aku tak sadarkan diri lagi.

**A Sket Dance Fanfic, Disclaimer © Kenta Sinohara**

** Onizuka Hime X Fujisaki Yusuke**

Aku membuka mataku. Pemandangan langit biru yang indah. Aku menikmati hembusan angin yang sedari tadi bermain dengan rambutku saat aku memilih meluangkan waktu untuk berbaring di atap apartemen. Ahh... kenikmatan yang selalu hadir di waktu yang tepat.

Aku bangkit, lalu berjalan menuju pagar kecil. Memandang keindahan kota di siang hari. Aku menyunggingkan senyum. Bunga sakura berterbangan dan menghujani orang-orang yang melewati tempat tinggal mereka, seperti mengajak semua orang agar bersenang-senang di awal musim semi. Ayolah, Sakura! Jangan membuat aku iri! Jika saja aku tidak terkurung di tempat menyebalkan seperti ini. Hah... aku mendengus kesal.

"Fujisaki! Ayo turun!" teriak seorang pemuda.

Aku menoleh ke arah seorang laki-laki di jalan kecil yang memisahkan apartemenku dengan sebuah rumah bertingkat yang ternyata tingginya hampir sama.

"Tunggulah sebentar, Sasuke!" balas pemuda lain yang sedang berada di atap rumah itu, ia mengembangkan tangannya. Aku memandang kedua laki-laki itu, sepasang anak kembar, "Lagipula, kita ini sudah akrab cukup lama. Kita ini kan kakak adik. Berhenti memanggil nama margaku. Sekali-sekali panggilah Yusuke," tambah pemuda itu, matanya masih terpejam.

"Itu pun kalau kau mau turun dari atas," jawab Sasuke sedikit ketus.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Fujisaki itu tak merespon. Aku sedikit geli. Mungkin ia sedang menggoda saudaranya yang sudah tampak geram dan lelah menunggu dengan kepala yang sedari tadi menengok ke atas. Atau memang dia masih ingin menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan menerpanya?

"Fujisaki Yusuke!" Sasuke menaikkan oktaf.

"Hah... baiklah. Tunggu aku, Sasuke!" teriak Yusuke, kemudian melompat dari atap rumah itu.

Aku tersentak. Aku ingin berteriak menahannya. Tapi, aku melihat pemandangan indah. Laki-laki itu turun dengan tenang. Angin seperti membentuk sebuah seluncuran kecil. Topi merah bertanduk yang sedari tadi menempel di kepalanya terlepas, membuat rambut hitamnya ikut menari. Kedua tangannya masih mengembang, seperti membentuk dua sayap yang membantu pemuda itu turun. Apakah itu malaikat?

"Untunglah tidak ada yang melihat. Kalau _otou-san _tahu hal tadi, kau bisa dapat masalah. Lain kali, turunlah dengan wajar," bisik Sasuke.

"Haha... baiklah," jawabnya ringan, lalu beranjak mengekori Sasuke.

Mataku masih belum bisa terlepas dari pemuda itu, hingga tubuhnya menghilang dari pandangan. Aku mengambil langkah seribu, turun dari atap menuju kamarku. Kututup pintu kamar, dan menyandarkan tubuhku sampai aku tak bisa menahannya untuk tetap berdiri. Aku terkulai, lalu menggapai dada dengan tanganku. Berdetak semakin cepat. Ayo! Tenanglah! Tapi tak bisa kupungkiri. Wajahku menjadi panas. Sesuatu mengalir di kedua pipiku. Aku menangis? Kenapa? Ya... akan menjadi hal yang bodoh jika aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta.

* * *

"Onihime!" seorang perempuan memanggil dengan ketus.

Aku mengenal suara itu. Akan ada pengganggu lagi rupanya. Lekas kubereskan perlengkapan sekolah. Aku tidak sabar mengurung diri di kamar lagi. Saat aku ingin beranjak pergi, seseorang menahanku dengan remasan tangannya di rambut pirangku. Aku merintih, tapi aku yakin tak ada belas kasihan dari mereka berdua.

"Hei, Onihime! Kau ingin aku memotong telingamu hingga kau benar-benar tidak bisa mendengar?" teriak perempuan itu, membuatku ingin meludah di depan mereka.

"Meskipun panggilanku Onihime (artinya Putri Iblis), aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal bejat itu seperti iblis sungguhan!" jawabku ringan.

"Setidaknya, ibu kami bukan keturunan iblis seperti ayahmu!" teriak perempuan yang sebelumnya memanggilku, aku mendengus kesal, dasar si kembar menjijikan.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanyaku sambil menaikkan nada bicara.

"Mudah, kami tidak meminta banyak hal. Hanya ingin memintamu untuk membuatkan kami boneka untuk tugas seni. Bisa kan?" jelasnya seraya tertawa ringan.

"Lalu, kalian yakin jika aku akan menuruti kemauan kalian? Sampai jumpa!" jawabku ketus, lalu mulai melangkah pergi.

"Kau tahu kan konsekuensi jika tidak menuruti kemauan kami?" goda perempuan yang lain, aku menghentikan langkah dan mengepal tanganku kuat, "Beruntunglah ayahmu lebih menyayangi kita dari anak iblisnya sendiri," tambahnya dan mereka tertawa keras.

Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, berusaha menjauh dari mereka. Aku bisa saja menolak permintaan itu. Hanya saja, aku seperti seorang Cinderella. Dulu, aku menyukai dongeng itu. Tapi lambat laun, aku mulai membencinya.

Saat aku berumur 13 tahun, ibuku meninggal akibat kanker serviks. Dan sampai saat ini, aku masih belum bisa menerima kepergian ibuku. Ditambah lagi, 2 tahun setelah ibu pergi, ayah memutuskan menikah dengan seorang janda dengan 2 anak perempuan kembar, Mamori dan Minorin. Kupikir, hidupku akan terasa lebih menyenangkan setelah itu. Tapi, aku kecewa dengan ayahku. Beliau memutuskan meninggalkanku dengan 2 anak dari istrinya untuk urusan bisnis di luar kota.

Ya... aku dianggap berandal di sekolah. Aku memiliki tongkat _hockey _biru untuk menjatuhkan musuh-musuh yang ingin melukai teman-temanku. Tongkat itu adalah sahabatku sejak SMP. Tapi, Mamori dan Minorin menceritakan kepada ayah dan ibu tiriku serta memutar balikkan fakta. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa terima. Apalagi setelah itu, ayah menghancurkan tongkat itu di depan mataku. Seketika tubuhku terasa hancur berkeping-keping. Tongkat itu juga bagian dari hidupku. Kenapa ayah berubah setelah menikah dengan wanita itu? Argh... aku benar-benar ingin keluar dari keluarga ini.

Aku menghentikan langkahku, lalu menatap pantulan diriku pada sebuah kaca rumah di seberang tempat aku berdiri. Melihat dengan seksama tubuh yang dibalut baju dan rok putih panjang yang masih tampak rapi. Lihatlah, ayah! Aku ini sama seperti perempuan biasa lainnya.

Mataku beralih memandang langit biru. Awan-awan kecil bergerak begitu pelan. Mereka seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran. Angin berhembus menerpaku. Tiba-tiba, awan-awan itu bergerak sedikit lebih cepat. Kurasa angin membantunya. Aku tersenyum. Aku mengangkat tanganku, ingin meraih awan-awan itu.

"Angin, bawa aku kesana juga. Bantu aku! Aku ingin bebas seperti mereka," gumamku.

Angin? Pemuda itu. Aku lupa. Kulirik jam di tanganku. Pukul 15.43. Sudah hampir senja. Apa aku akan terlewat? Seketika aku mempercepat langkahku.

Aku berusaha mengatur napas yang menderu sesampainya di atap apartemen, kemudian melirik atap rumah di depanku. Sudut bibirku melebar. Dia masih disana. Pemuda itu membentangkan kedua tangannya seraya memejamkan mata, seperti kemarin. Ia tampak sangat bersahabat dengan angin yang bermain dengan rambut hitam ikal yang sedikit tertutupi oleh topi merahnya. Dan juga, ia masih tampak indah.

"Namikaze (gelombang angin)," gumamku tanpa sadar.

Laki-laki itu merespon. Matanya terbuka dan beralih mencari asal suara hingga ia menemukanku sedang melamun sambil menatapnya. Sontak aku terbangun. Aku menyembunyikan wajah dengan kedua tanganku dan berlari meninggalkan tempat. Aku memasuki pintu dan menutupnya. Kuremas dadaku yang mulai berpacu. Sesekali melirik atap rumah tempat pemuda itu berdiri dari lubang kunci pintu. Dia tak terlihat lagi. Tampaknya dia sudah pergi. Aku menghela napas panjang, lalu membuka pintu dan kembali ke tempat.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku tidak sadar kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu," gumamku seraya meremas rambut pirangku.

"Hah?" sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

Aku menoleh ke asal suara. Ternyata pemuda itu ada di atas pintu. Semburat kecil muncul di pipiku. Menyebalkan. Aku pun membuang muka.

"Betsuni (bukan apa-apa)!" jawabku singkat.

"Wajahmu lucu. Apalagi saat kau melihatku seperti tadi," tambahnya sambil tertawa ringan dan sukses membuatku mati kutu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hanya bermain," jawabnya ringan.

"Tapi, kau melompat dari ketinggian itu setelahnya kan? Bukankah itu berbahaya? Apa saudaramu tidak khawatir?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ahh... ketahuan. Bukan hanya hari ini kau melihatku seperti tadi. Kemarin juga, kan?" goda pemuda itu, wajahku semakin memerah.

"A... aku tidak sengaja," jawabku asal, berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Haha... tak usah khawatir. Apapun usahaku atau usaha orang lain untuk melukaiku bahkan membunuhku. Aku tak akan bisa mati, tak akan pernah bisa," jelasnya, aku memiringkan kepala.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau bercanda?"

"Kau lihat kan kemarin aku melompat? Lihatlah! Apa aku tampak pincang setelahnya?" tanya laki-laki itu, aku menggelengkan kepala, "Aku sudah menceritakan hal ini kepada semua orang. Tapi sepertinya mereka tak percaya. Bahkan adik dan orang tuaku seperti menganggapku orang gila yang mengada-ada dan selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Mungkin mereka takut aku melakukan hal konyol lainnya."

"Lalu, sekarang?"

"Aku melarikan diri. Aku hanya ingin pergi ke atap, hanya ingin bermain. Tapi mereka mengekang. Rasanya diawasi itu tidak enak. Aku kan ingin bebas seperti yang lain."

Aku menatap pemuda itu. Ia sama sepertiku. Terkurung di tempat yang sama. Meskipun begitu, wajahnya tetap tenang seperti kemarin. Padahal aku yakin akan luapan kekesalannya saat ia bercerita. Tapi, senyuman itu masih terbingkai di wajahnya.

"Hei... aku menceritakan masalah pribadiku pada orang yang belum aku kenal," pemuda itu tertawa kecil, lalu menyodorkan sebelah tangannya, "Namamu?"

"Hime (Putri)," jawabku, aku sedikit mendengar kalau ia sedang menahan tawanya, membuat urat keningku berkedut, "Kenapa?" tanyaku ketus.

"Ahh... tidak tidak. Nama yang indah," jawabnya, masih berusaha menahan tawanya, aku menggembungkan pipiku.

"Onizuka Hime. Berasal dari keluarga Onizuka. Aku dikenal berandal di sekolah hingga orang-orang memanggilku Onihime," jelasku, raut wajahnya mendadak berubah, aku jadi sedikit geli, "Tapi, panggil saja aku Himeko."

"Kalau aku, panggil saja..."

"Yusuke, Fujisaki Yusuke. Benar, kan?" potongku.

"Hah? Ahh... ketahuan," godanya lagi, wajahku kembali memanas.

"A...apa?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku? Apa jangan-jangan selama ini kamu memata-mataiku, ya?" tambahnya lagi.

Aku menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah yang semakin memerah. Ia terus menghujaniku dengan godaan yang semakin gila. Bahkan suara tawanya terdengar semakin keras. Ya... Yusuke. Teruslah tertawa! Teruslah seperti itu! Dan tinggallah lebih lama lagi disini!

"Besok, kau akan pergi ke atap itu lagi?" tanyaku sebelum ia pergi.

"Hm... aku tidak tahu. Besok ada kegiatan ekskul. Mungkin tidak akan," jawabnya.

"Oh," balasku singkat, diikuti desahan yang menutupi wajah kecewaku.

* * *

Aku berjalan gontai di perjalanan menuju apartemen. Entahlah, kakiku terasa lemas. Aku juga sedikit heran. Bukankah biasanya aku bersemangat ingin mengurung diri di kamar? Ya... bukan karena aku ingin menerima hujatan si kembar menjijikan itu jika aku berdiam lama di sekolah. Argh... pasti karena Yusuke. Ayolah, Himeko! Hanya hari ini dia tidak ada.

Kakiku menuntunku ke atap apartemen, membuatku melihat atap rumah tempat biasa pemuda itu berdiri. Aku sedikit mendengus. Lihat, kan? Dia tidak ada. Sialnya, mataku bercerita tentang bayangan Yusuke yang sedang berdiri disana. Ahh... menyebalkan.

Aku beranjak menuju pagar kecil dan menaikinya. Kubentangkan kedua tangan, lalu kupejamkan mata dan membiarkan angin lembut menerpaku. Begini rasanya? Pantas saja Yusuke betah berlama-lama disana. Ya... ini menenangkan. Angin seperti membuang semua penat yang tertimbun lama di pikiranku.

Tanpa sadar, kakiku sedikit melangkah maju dan membuatku terjatuh. Aku memekik ketakutan seraya memejamkan mata. Tapi tiba-tiba, suatu perasaan aneh muncul. Angin seperti menahan kedua tanganku. Tubuhku terasa lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Ini bukan terjatuh, ini terbang.

Akhirnya aku mendarat. Tapi kakiku tidak berpijak. Aku sedikit bingung. Kuberanikan diri membuka mataku. Dan sialnya, wajah itulah yang pertama kali aku lihat. Alhasil, jantungku kembali berpacu dan mataku terpaku pada kedua tangannya yang menopang tubuhku. Yusuke, bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Kau mau bunuh diri?" teriak Yusuke, lalu menurunkanku.

"A...aku hanya sedang berdiri di atas sana. Tapi, tidak sengaja kakiku terpeleset," jawabku mengurangi nada bicara, jujur saja, aku sedikit ciut.

"Kau tahu kan kalau disana berbahaya? Jangan pernah melakukan seperti apa yang kulakukan kemarin lusa!" tambahnya, aku jadi sedikit merasa bersalah.

"I...iya. Maafkan aku!"

"Bagaimana jika orangtuamu atau bahkan saudaramu tahu tentang hal ini? Mereka bisa khawatir. Mungkin mereka akan memarahimu melebihiku."

"Tenang saja, mereka tidak akan mengkhawatirkanku. Bahkan kurasa mati itu lebih baik," jawabku ringan.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipiku. Sontak aku kaget. Kulihat wajahnya tampak lebih menyeramkan. Dia marah.

"Kau membenci keluargamu? Kenapa? Karena mereka keras?" omelnya, kali ini sedikit lebih keras.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti apa-apa. Kita baru saja kenal. Kujelaskan pun percuma. Hanya membuang waktu," jawabku ketus, lalu beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Meskipun mereka keras, mungkin mereka menyayangimu. Sekejam apapun mereka, kasih sayang mungkin ada di dalam hati mereka."

"Memang ada, tapi bukan untukku. Keluarga iblis tetap saja iblis. Tak akan ada rasa iba sesakit dan sesulit apapun keadaanku. Mereka tidak akan pernah mengerti. Onizuka. Aku benci nama itu," tambahku, lalu berlari menjauh dari Yusuke yang masih memasang tatapan heran, atau bahkan kaget.

Yusuke, sejujurnya aku tak ingin berbagi kesakitan ini padamu. Bencilah padaku! Dendamlah! Menjauhlah dariku! Aku ini masih keturunan keluarga Onizuka. Dan juga, aku ini Onihime. Ya... pasti dia akan melakukannya. Aku sedikit membentaknya tadi.

Tanganku merasakan sebuah tetesan, membuatku menghentikan langkahku. Hangat. Aku memegang wajahku. Air mata mengalir sangat deras. Menangis? Haha...aku menangis? Dan, aku tidak bisa menahannya. Kuremas dadaku, berharap rasa sakitnya akan hilang. Tubuhku terkulai lemas, kemudian kututup wajah dengan kedua tanganku.

"Berhenti! Ayolah berhenti menangis! Seorang putri iblis tidak akan menangis dan tidak pernah menangis," gumamku, lalu beralih menatap langit senja, "Tapi, aku bukan iblis kan, Bu? Mereka itu salah kan? Aku ini anak ibu, bukan ayah."

Yusuke, kukira kau adalah orang pertama yang akan menjadi temanku. Kukira kita akan lebih akrab setelah pertemuan itu, setelah candaan itu, setelah kau berbagi cerita padaku. Ya...mungkin aku harus berhenti memikirkanmu. Sesulit apapun itu, semoga angin juga membantuku menjauhkanmu dari hadapanku.

* * *

Aku menghampiri kalender di dekat pintu kamar. Menyilangkan salah satu tanggal dengan spidolku. Setelah itu, kupandang beberapa tanggal yang sudah kusilangkan sebelumnya. 23 hari. Tak terasa rupanya. Tapi, aku juga tidak tahu berapa lama aku bisa bertahan mengurung diri di tempat ini. Bagaimanapun, aku juga ingin bebas seperti yang lain. Andaikan kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi, aku mungkin tidak akan melakukan hal itu.

Yusuke. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Atau bahkan sebaliknya. Argh...aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu. Bayang-bayang kejadian cekcok antara kau dan aku waktu itu masih membekas. Apakah setelah itu kau masih sering kesana? Uh...aku semakin gila saja.

Aku membuka pintu kamar dan mengambil langkah seribu menuju atap apartemen. Lalu, kulihat atap tempat biasa kau berdiri. Tapi, kau tidak ada disana. Kau sudah tidak kemari lagi rupanya. Ya...karena aku sudah ada disini, bermain sebentar tak apalah. Maafkan aku, Yusuke.

Akhirnya aku keluar juga. Pintu itu ternyata mampu kudobrak hanya dengan memikirkanmu. Haha...cinta memang mantra bebas terkuat. Aku menghampiri pagar dan melipat tanganku disana sembari memandang tempat pertengkaran kita kemarin.

Tiba-tiba, mataku menemukanmu tengah melewati gang. Aku terhenyak. Yusuke, apa itu kau? Lekas aku turun dari apartemen. Kulewati gang kecil itu dan menemukanmu di depan toko roti. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaanku. Kugapai dadaku yang kini berdesir.

"Yusuke," panggilku, ia menoleh, "Hisashiburi (sudah lama sekali). Genki desuka (bagaimana kabarmu)?"

"Kimi wa dare (siapa kau)?" tanyanya, mataku membulat.

"Himeko, Onizuka Hime. Kau masih ingat kan? Kita bertemu di atap apartemen itu," jelasku meyakinkan sambil menunjuk apartemenku, tapi Yusuke malah membalasnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Jangan bercanda!" jawab Yusuke, lalu beranjak pergi.

"Yusuke, chotto matte (tunggu sebentar). Ma...maafkan aku atas kejadian kemarin. Waktu itu, emosiku tidak terkontrol. Jadi, aku agak sedikit membentakmu. Gommenasai (maaf)," tambahku.

"Sudahlah. Tak perlu minta maaf. Mengenalmu saja tidak. Dan jangan berpikir kau ini Himeko karena kau bukan dia," sanggahnya, aku semakin heran.

"A...apa maksudmu? Aku ini Himeko. Lihat! Lihat aku! Aku ini Himeko."

"Cukup! Terserah apa katamu. Aku tidak percaya," ucapnya, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkanku.

Perkataan itu sukses menancap hatiku. Sakit, sangat sakit. Kukepal tanganku kuat. Laki-laki ini, ada apa dengannya? Sebegitu terlukanyakah Yusuke sampai melontarkan kata-kata itu, sampai-sampai ia tidak mengenalku. Tak mampu ku bendung air mata yang sudah siap mengalir. Aku berlari mengejarnya dan memeluk Yusuke dari belakang.

"Yusuke. Maafkan aku! Apapun akan aku lakukan asal kau mau memaafkanku. Kau tahu, aku berusaha mengurung diri di kamar selama hampir sebulan hanya untuk berusaha melupakanmu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Aku mohon jangan pergi lagi. Aku tak ingin sendirian lagi. Aku ingin bersamamu, aku ingin selalu ada di sampingmu, mendengar ceritamu lagi, aku ingin melihat kau terbang dari atap lagi, aku...aku..." kueratkan pelukanku, "Aku mencintaimu, Yusuke."

"Demo, gomen (tapi, maaf). Aku sudah mencintai perempuan lain," jawabnya ringan.

Yusuke melepas paksa pelukanku. Aku tersentak. Jawabannya kali benar-benar melukaiku, dalam, benar-benar dalam. Tubuhku membeku seketika.

"Si...siapa dia?" tanyaku dengan bibir bergetar.

Yusuke tidak menjawab. Ia terus saja menundukkan kepalanya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Dan suasana makin memanas saat seorang perempuan menghampiri Yusuke. Mataku membulat. Apa ini yang membuat Yusuke tidak percaya bahwa aku ini Himeko.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu, Yusuke," ucap perempuan itu, napasnya sedikit terengah-engah.

"Haha...tak apa-apa, Himeko," jawab Yusuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut belakangnya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?" gadis yang dipanggil Himeko itu memiringkan kepala.

"A...aku ingin kau ikut denganku," pinta Yusuke, semburat merah kecil kini menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ikut? Kemana?"

"I...ikutlah kemanapun aku pergi. Aku tak ingin jauh lagi darimu," jelasnya, sang lawan bicara masih sulit mencerna yang dikatakannya, Yusuke tampak kebingungan, "A...aku suka sama kamu, Himeko," teriaknya.

Gadis yang dipanggil Himeko tampak kaget, begitupula aku. Wajahku semakin basah. Aku meremas dadaku. Sakit, ini lebih sakit, dan terasa sangat sakit saat Yusuke memeluk gadis yang seharusnya adalah aku.

"Yusuke, ini aku, Himeko. Dia bukan Himeko asli. Aku disini, Yusuke," teriakku sembari terisak, tapi keduanya malah tidak memperdulikan dan meninggalkanku, "Yusuke!"

Aku berteriak lebih keras. Tapi, sia-sia. Mereka semakin jauh. Yusuke, kau...Tubuhku terkulai. Kukepal tangan dan membiarkan jalanan menjadi basah. Kucengkram dadaku yang terasa sakit.

"Ibu, tolong aku! Aku sendirian disini. Yusuke sudah pergi, ayah sudah pergi, ibu juga sudah pergi," gumamku, aku memejamkan mata, "Ibu, apa aku harus menyusul ibu? Aku tidak tahan disini, Bu. Aku ingin pergi dari sini."

Tangisanku semakin keras dari sebelumnya. Kugumamkan nama ibu. Aku merindukannya. Kupukulkan jalanan yang basah itu. Ibu, apa ini juga yang membuat ibu pergi?

"Himeko? Himeko!" suara wanita memanggil namaku terasa begitu familiar, kubukakan mataku yang terasa berat.

"I...ibu?" balasku dengan suara yang terasa lumayan berat pula, bahkan menunjukkan wajah kagetku di depannya saja tak bisa.

"Yokatta (syukurlah)! Kau sudah sadar. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya wanita yang kupanggil ibu itu, wajahnya tampak basah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bu," jawabku dan membiarkan kedua mata ini menelusuri setiap inci ruangan yang begitu kukenal, "Bu, aku di rumah sakit? Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kau terkena kecelakaan dan kau mengalami koma hingga lima bulan. Tapi syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

5 bulan? Ibu tidak bercanda, kan? Aku tertidur selama itu? Benar-benar gila. Tapi beruntunglah, aku bisa bangun dan selamat dari ancaman berbahaya itu. Kulirik ayahku yang sedang duduk di belakang ibu. Ia tersenyum padaku. Ayah sudah pulang? Ibu yang seharusnya sudah tidak ada di dunia ini, kini hadir di depanku. Ibu tiri dan si kembar menjijikan itu kemana?

"Ibu, Mamori dan Minorin mana?" aku memberanikan diri menanyakan hal itu, tapi ibu malah menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Mamori? Minorin? Siapa mereka? Kamu ngelantur," jawabnya.

Aku jadi semakin bingung. Kucoba memproses semua yang terjadi hari ini. Haha...benar. Aku koma selama 5 bulan. Mungkin mereka keluargaku di alam sana. Jadi, ibu tiriku tidak ada, si kembar juga tidak ada, dan juga Yusuke, ia pasti juga tidak ada.

Ibu melangkah pergi meninggalkanku berdua dengan ayah. Kemudian kembali membawa seorang dokter dan suster. Mereka bermain dengan tubuhku lagi seraya menanyakan kejadian saat aku koma. Aku menceritakan semuanya dan mereka semua tampak geli mendengar ceritaku. Huh!

Setelah selesai, seorang suster membuka tirai yang memisahkanku antara aku dengan pasien yang lain, menandakkan kalau aku sudah bebas dijenguk.

"Okaa-san, nii-chan sudah sadar," teriak seorang gadis dibalik tirai di depanku, tiba-tiba seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari sana.

"Dokter, tolong periksa anakku! Dia sudah sadar," pintanya, dokter dan suster pun menurut.

"Si pengendara motor itu, ya?" tanya ayahku pada ibu.

"Ya, akhirnya dia sadar juga. Seperti Himeko," jawab ibu.

Sang suster membuka tirai pasien di depanku. Aku tersentak. Wajah yang begitu familiar. Ia memandang ke jendela dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Ibu, bisa buka jendela itu?" pintanya, wanita yang dipanggil ibu itu mengiyakan.

Angin berhembus kencang saat jendela terbuka. Laki-laki itu memejamkan mata. Dia sedang bermain rupanya. Aku menarik sudut bibirku. Dan ternyata, aku bisa melihat kembali pemandangan yang indah.

"Namikaze," gumamku.

Pemuda itu menoleh, matanya membulat saat mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu. Apa ia mengenalku? Ya... mungkin saja. Terbaca dari matanya. Aku menyeringai. Yusuke, akhirnya kita bisa terbebas dan bertemu di tempat yang sama.

**~ OWARI ~**

******Jangan aneh sama kata Namikaze, ya? Soalnya selain Sket Dance Lover, saya juga termasuk Naruto Lover. ****Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu Anda untuk membaca fanfic ini. Karena saya masih baru, saya mau minta komentar para readers tentang fanfic ini, jujur aja gak usah malu-malu. Anggap aja rumah sendiri ^_^**


End file.
